Miaaaaaaau :3
Zielony – michsar Czerwony – Sir Polskacafe Jasny Niebieski – Mr obornik Ciemny Niebieski - Sir Hrodebert Kathe POV' Po tym jak Justin wyszedł do swojego domu, posprzątałam jeszcze trochę i zaczęłam przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Umyłam ciało brzoskwiniowym żelem pod prysznic , wytarłam ciało włożyłam na siebie bieliznę a na nią beżową spódniczkę, białą bokserkę i beżowe baleriny. Wyprostowałam włosy i zrobiłam makijaż, zeszłam po schodach, założyłam kurtkę, którą przyniosła mi Nicol. To ta sama kurtka którą zostawiłam u Matta w domu podczas imprezy. Była 17:43 , więc wyszłam z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Włożyłam go do kieszeni razem z telefonem i czekałam aż Justin wyjdzie z domu. Minęło jakieś 8 minut , , a on nadal nie ruszył się z domu, więc postanowiłam iść tam sama. Jakieś 15 minut później byłam już na miejscu , zdziwiło mnie to że przed domem Matta stał samochód Justina, no bo chyba nikt z chłopaków nie ma akurat takiego samego samochodu co on ). Podeszłam do drzwi i zapukałam, chwile później w drzwiach pokazał się Matt przywitał się i otworzył szerzej drzwi abym weszła do środka. Na kanapie siedzieli Ryan, Scott, Danny, i jego dziewczyna chyba Lily, Nicol i Luke . Justina tam nie było, więc to chyba nie jego auto stoi przed domem. -Cześć wszystkim.-powiedziałam zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na wieszaku, w tym czasie Matt poszedł do kuchni przyniósł kieliszki i dwie butelki wódki postawił je na stole i usiadł koło Nicole. -Zaraz przyjdę, poczekajcie na mnie.-powiedziałam -Dobra, ale pośpiesz się Kathe. -powiedział Luke Weszłam na schody i podążałam do łazienki na górze, weszłam do niej i zakluczyłam ją. Dwie minuty później wyszłam z łazienki, i rozejrzałam się. Przyglądałam się dwóm postacią . przyklejonym do siebie namiętnie się całującym, moje oczy rozszerzyły się bardziej gdy zorientowałam się że był to Justin z jakąś Kobietą . Drzwi od łazienki niebyły jeszcze w pełni zamknięte więc postanowiłam nimi trzasnąć. -Co do Kurwy?- zapytał Justin podnosząc wzrok, kiedy zorientował się że to ja właśnie tam stoję, lekko odepchnął dziewczynę od siebie. -Spokojnie to pewnie kolejna dziwka chłopaków.-powiedziała dziewczyna która właśnie obściskiwała się z chłopakiem i pewnie również uprawiała z nim seks, a to mnie nazywa dziwką? Ooo Nie ! -Ohhh... przepraszam nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać, a dla twojej wiadomości nie jestem żadną dziwką, w porównaniu do...-objechałam ją wzrokiem w górę i w dół - W porównaniu do ciebie. Jestem przyjaciółką chłopaków, a nie żadną dziwką, ale ty najwidoczniej jesteś tu właśnie aby ich zaspokoić. Więc jedyną dziwką w tym domu, jesteś ty ! -dokończyłam, cały czas na nią patrząc. Musiała się ostro wkurzyć, bo w jej oczach było widać ogromną złość , odsunęła się całkiem od Justina i podążała w kierunku schodów . Wyprzedziłam ją, zeszłam po schodach, podeszłam do kanapy na której wszyscy siedzieli i usiadłam. Obróciłam się a dziewczyna nadal schodziła po schodach, robiła to w tępię żółwia , to pewnie przez te wysokie szpilki które ma na nogach , za nią szedł Justin - I jak było Bieber?-zapytał Danny Spojrzałam na Justina pełnym złości wzrokiem, a kiedy on spojrzał na mnie obróciłam się. Faceci są naprawdę jacyś nie normalni. Mam prawo być na niego zła bo po pierwsze parę godzin temu był dla mnie taki miły pewnie chciał dostać się do moich majtek , a że mu się nie udało prosto ode mnie pojechał do niej . A po drugie obiecał zabrać mnie do chłopaków, a tak naprawdę wolał zostawić mnie dla jakiejś dziwki. -Ymmm... Okay.-odpowiedział drapiąc się po karku -Tsaa... Powiedź po prostu idioto że wam przeszkodziłam.- mruknęłam do siebie pod nosem. -Coś mówiłaś Kathe? - zapytała Nicol -Nie, nic.- Ale Justin widocznie musiał usłyszeć moje wcześniejsze słowa, bo cały czas patrzył się na mnie w lekkim szoku. Spojrzałam na kieliszek przed sobą, był napełniony wódką , więc go chwyciłam i wylałam alkohol prosto do mojego gardła . . Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli . - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar się zabawić, a nie dopytywać się jak Bieber bawił się z swoją dziewczyną.-powiedziałam -Racja. -powiedział Matt i chwycił za kieliszek, reszta powtórzyła jego ruch. Bieber zamkną drzwi za swoja 'dziewczyną' i podszedł do nas złapał kieliszek i również go przechylił. Usiadł na fotelu niedaleko mnie, i co jakiś czas na mnie spoglądał. Na stole przybywały butelki. Stały tam już jakieś 3 puste butelki po wódce i jakieś 10 butelek po piwie (Po 3 setkach i 10 piwach bezalkoholowych.}} , więc musieliśmy spać w domu u Matta. Może i miał duży dom, ale na pewno nie wystarczy sypialni dla wszystkich. -Mam 4 sypialnie + 2 kanapy tutaj więc k0toś musi spać z kimś (Ktoś się tego spodziewał?). Ja śpię z Nicoll, Danny z Lily a Kathe zzzz… Justinem? A reszta sama. -Czemu muszę z nim? - odezwałam się - Jak wolisz Kathe. Jeśli chcesz możesz spać z Lukiem, ale wiesz nigdy nie wiadomo co chodzi po jego głowie i reszty.- powiedział Matt -A skąd możesz wiedzieć co chodzi po głowie Justina?- zapytałam -Kathe, wiesz przecież że nie musisz się bać, 2 dni temu ci nic nie zrobiłem, to teraz też ci nie zrobię.- powiedział Justin, a wszystkie szczęki opadły na dół. - Skoro muszę, ale ręce przy sobie Bieber. - powiedziałam - Jak zawsze. - powiedział i mrugnął w moją stronę, a wszyscy nam się przyglądali. - Na co patrzycie, do łóżek.- powiedziałam i weszłam po schodach na górę, za mną szedł Justin a za nim Danny z Lily, Matt z Nicol i Ryan. Scott z Lukiem muszą spać na kanapach w salonie. Stanęłam na korytarzu , nie wiedząc gdzie dalej iść. Justin złapał mnie za rękę i ciągnął w stronę jakiegoś pokoju. To dziwne był tu dwa razy, a wie lepiej gdzie ma iść niż ja . Teraz pewnie zaciągnie mnie do tego pokoju w którym bawił się z tamtą dziewczyną. - Idziesz do tego samego pokoju w którym byłeś z tamtą dziewczyną? -zapytałam -Wiedziałem że nie zbyt będziesz chciała tam iść, więc idziemy do pokoju obok. A ten pokój weźmie Ryan. -odpowiedział Weszliśmy do dużego pokoju z wielkim łóżkiem, był piękny, i na pewno większy od mojego . -Idę wziąć prysznic.-powiedziałam odwracając się w kierunku Justina -A może zróbmy to razem, oszczędzimy wodę.-powiedział - W twoich stan Bieber.-powiedziałam i poszłam do łazienki Łazienka również była duża. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, żeby Justin nie mógł w razie czego wejść. Odkręciłam wodę i zaczęłam zdejmować ubrania. Sprawdziłam jeszcze wodę i weszłam pod prysznic. Woda spływała po moim ciele relaksując mnie przy tym, chwyciłam jakiś żel }} i umyłam się w nim. Wyszłam z pod prysznica, wytarłam ciało ręcznikiem i dopiero teraz zorientowałam się że przecież nie mam żadnej piżamy . Kurwa i co ja teraz zrobię? Założyłam bieliznę i owinęłam się ręcznikiem, otworzyłam po cichu drzwi łazienki, sprawdzając przy tym czy Justin jest w pokoju. Weszłam do pokoju, bo na szczęście musiał chyba zejść na dół, podeszłam do szafy w poszukiwaniu jakich kol wiek ubrań, ale nic nie było. Nagle poczułam jak para rąk zaciska się na mojej tali, i po tatuażach mogłam od razu stwierdzić że był to Justin. -Nie powinnaś chodzić po pokoju w ręczniku, wiesz skarbie to na mnie działa. - wyszeptał mi do ucha, a po moim ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Obróciłam się twarzą w jego stronę, i spojrzałam na jego koszulkę. Przecież może spać bez niej, a mi się ona przyda. -Podnieś ręce do góry.-powiedziałam -Po co? - zapytał z dziwną miną -No podnieś.-powiedziałam na co on grzecznie podniósł ręce, zdjęłam z jego koszulkę i uciekłam bez słowa do łazienki. Weszłam do niej zrzuciłam ręcznik i założyłam na siebie jego koszulkę. Była trochę za długa i za duża, ale jako piżama była w sam raz. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam opartego Justina w drzwiach. Zapomniałam zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a przecież zabrałam mu koszulkę, więc mogłam się domyśleć że pójdzie za mną zobaczyć co z nią zrobię. Ale nie pomyślałam. - Takie widoki to ja mogę oglądać.-powiedział i poruszył brwiami -Justinn... przestań.- powiedziałam lekko się czerwieniąc - Ale wiesz co Kathe? - powiedział to i podszedł bliżej tak że stał teraz przy mnie -Co? - zapytałam -Cholernie seksownie wyglądasz w moich ciuchach. - powiedział to prosto w moją szyje, po czym ją pocałował Moje ciało przejęła fala przyjemnych dreszczy . Niech mi ktoś to wytłumaczy dlaczego tylko przy nim mam te cholerne dreszcze, i dziwne skręty w brzuchu? Wyszłam z łazienki, zgaszając za sobą światło i zostawiając go tam samego. Wyobraziłam sobie teraz jego minę więc lekko zachichotałam. Podeszłam do uszka i chciałam odsunąć kołdrę, ale poczułam te same ręce na mojej tali. - Z czego chichoczesz skarbie? Jeśli myślisz że zgaszenie jakiegoś cholernego światła mnie powstrzyma to się mylisz skarbie, i to bardzo .- powiedział to i odwrócił mnie twarzą w swoją stronę i zaczął całować mnie z wielką pasją w usta . Owinęłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyj i odpowiedziałam na jego pocałunek . ____________________________________________________ I jest trzeci rozdział. Dziękuje za wszystkie wyświetlenia. :D